


The Restoration Project

by lunarcorvid



Series: Coffee and Hair Dye [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Canon, sort of, there aren't enough fics about these two and their friendship okay, this is kind of a fill-in-the-blanks story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarcorvid/pseuds/lunarcorvid
Summary: The Marshal brings Mako to Anchorage, where they meet up with Tendo.





	

**January 9th, 2023**

Anchorage felt especially cold this morning. Tendo was told to meet with the Marshal outside on the helipad at approximately 1000 hours.

Tendo sighed and rubbed his eyes. This was going to be a long day.

He brought an arm over his face to protect it from the gusts of wind that were caused by the blades of the helicopter as it landed. The Marshal stepped out of the helicopter, followed by a young woman Tendo didn't recognize.

"Mr. Choi." Pentecost said. "Been a while, hasn't it?"

"Indeed it has, sir." Tendo replied, smiling.

"I assume you know about the plans to restore Gipsy Danger, correct?"

"Just got the news last week." Tendo said. "She's in pretty bad shape, Marshal."

"That's why we're here." Pentecost said, gesturing to the woman beside him. "Tendo, I would like you to meet Mako Mori. She will be overseeing the Mark III Restoration project."

Mako greeted Tendo with a bow. "I have heard much about you, Mr. Choi."

"Good things, I hope?"

"The Marshal said you were one of the best J-Tech Chiefs he's had the privilege of working with." Mako said, glancing at Pentecost.

Tendo turned to Pentecost. "Awful high praise."

"It doesn't go undeserved." Pentecost said with a smile. "We should take this inside. There's no time to waste."

They entered the Icebox Shatterdome, with Tendo walking right at Pentecost's side, Mako following slightly behind.

"K-Science says that over time, the Kaiju attacks will come much more frequently, so it's important that we get these Jaegers back up and running before the next attack." Pentecost said.

"Do they know when the next one will happen?" Tendo asked.

"Going by their theories, the next one should be in about four weeks." Pentecost replied. "That's why it's important that we get these Jaegers repaired as quickly as possible."

"Sir, with how bad Gipsy's damaged, it'll take at least a year until she's fully operational."

"I'm well aware of that, Mr. Choi. That's why Miss Mori's here. We hope that under you and Miss Mori's supervision, the team of technicians we've assembled can rebuild Gipsy relatively quickly."

"These technicians are among the best in the world, Mr. Choi. Their assistance in this endeavor will be invaluable." Miss Mori said.

Tendo rubbed at his temple. "You know, this isn't going to be easy."

"Nothing ever is." said Pentecost.


End file.
